The Itch
by angel-of-the-assbutts
Summary: A short first-person narrative With Chell and GLaDOS miles below, Wheatley tries to fill the hours of boredom, an itch, and some new, weird thoughts by exploring the vast expanses of Aperture files. But he is not ready for what he finds. Probably a prequel for my next story with Chelley!
1. Power-mad

"Could a moron punch you into this pit? Huh? Could a moron do that?"

I yelled this at Her as one of my countless new robotic arms punched at the elevator that _they _were in. Those selfish, heartless cohorts were now at a level so low that She had actually reverted to using my _past_ as a bullying point. So what if I had been created to give Her bad ideas? The past didn't matter anymore, I was bloody HUGE and in control and I would show Her who the _real _moron was.

My ex-teammate was just as bad. All she wanted to do was escape and she didn't care who was hurt along the way. Once a crazy mute machine-killer, always a crazy mute machine-killer, right? I had taken the fall for EVERY mistake she made, and did she think of that? No! She didn't even care that I could've bloody well _died _multiple times.

I was so angry at the two of them that I didn't even notice when the elevator bottom collapsed and they plummeted into the depths of Aperture until it was too late.

_Will she be alright? _I started to think, and soon another, much more sinister thought crossed my mind.

_**It'll be better for me if they are dead. Now, let's see just what this body can do.**_

A little reluctant at first, I scrolled through the files alphabetically, but most of them were boring things like _Aperture Facility Maintenance Protocol _and _Back-up Software in Case of AI Who Does Not Open the 'Aperture Facility Maintenance Protocol' File._ In fact, I was about to give up my search until I came across a file called _Caroline_. I thought I remembered that name from somewhere, so I opened it.

"Hello?" I said, then immediately thought: _Stupid, even if anything is in there why would it decide to have a conversation with you?_

Then I heard it.

"It's nice to hear your voice again, Wheatley." Caroline said

In that instant I was sucked into a memory.

* * *

_I didn't recognize the part of Aperture I was in, but I followed Caroline anyways. If Cave Johnson wanted to see me, I would follow anyone._

_Cave Johnson- It still surprised me that he was so fond of me. After all, every idea I gave him went terribly wrong, yet he still took each idea with full confidence. Some of my worst ideas were using Repulsion Gel as a diet substitute gel, making testing mandatory for employees, and hiring astronauts as test subjects (this led to the 1968 Senate hearings on missing astronauts). I had even given him the idea of using moon rocks for a gel, which is now poisoning him. He didn't even mind, though, and even declined my offer to become a test subject for a cure._

_I thought of all this as I was shown into a small office overlooking a large chamber with thousands of wires I had no Idea the uses of. Cave Johnson sat at a small desk looking into the large room. When I walked in he turned to face me._

"_Wheatley, my boy,*_cough*_come here a moment" he said._

_I walked over to where Cave sat._

"_Let me tell you a huge secret, okay?"_

"_I-uh-I don't know if you should be trusting me with a secret" I stammered_

"_Nonsense, my boy, you'll do just fine. Now listen, the lab boys aren't going to put me in that Genetic Life form and Disc Operating System or whatever it is they call it, say I'm a liability. Instead, they're gonna put me in some other sort of robot and put Caroline in charge. I need you to spy on the lab boys and make sure that everything goes according to that plan."_

"_I'll do my best, sir."_

"_Good. Oh, and one more thing. You wouldn't by any chance want to be put in a robot too? I could use a person like you in eternity."_

"_Umm-I don't really think I would-I mean, of course I would like to spend eternity with you, it's just that whole 'never dying' thing creeps me out."_

"_I understand. Thank you for coming, Wheatley."_

"_No problem, Mr. Johnson."_

* * *

"It's YOU!" I yelled back at Caroline. I was shocked by the fact that I had been a bloody _human _once and was mad at Caroline for causing such a disaster of a place.

"Yes, Wheatley, it's me," Caroline added," And I know what you're thinking. I wasn't the person to cause such a mess, in fact I was out of control as soon as they turned Her on. She shut me into this little file and tried to forget me."

"Oh, uh, that doesn't sound very pleasant."

"It wasn't, but I'm glad to be out now. So, Wheatley, with all this power at your hands, what are we going to do?"

"Well, right now I have this terrible _itch._ It's like it's trying to tell me _testtesttesttesttesttesttest test."_

"Then let's do some testing."


	2. Boxes with legs

A/N

Chapter 2! I know Chapter 1 was short so this'll be longer!

* * *

"These boxes can't do _anything _right!"

It had been 11 and a half hours since I'd put about a dozen boxes with legs on them in a test chamber with nothing but a button in it. I had to admit, this _was _better than when I had just created an empty test chamber thinking it would work, but my annoyance was only making the itch worse and that _voice _was getting stronger by the minute.

"Would you like another memory, Wheatley?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, sure."

So far the memories were the only thing that stopped the itch. I had seen many happy times; my promotion, my waking as and AI (which I must have changed my mind to become one), and many carefree days as a clumsy child. I had also seen some bad things; me failing my designed duty, being turned down at the factory, and even a small part of the procedure that changed me from a human to a core. That memory also came with pain sensors, and the lab boys did NOT use enough painkiller.

This next memory was also an unhappy one.

* * *

_I was really, really tired. It had been over a month since Cave Johnson had 'died' and Caroline had been crammed into GLaDOS. Apparently the lab boys had been incorrect, because every time they turned Her on, She tried to kill everything living. I had wanted to quit, but I needed to keep my promise to Cave Johnson. _

_Now I was in my apartment lying on my bed, and even though I still had my work clothes on, I was too tired to change out of them. I wasn't so tired that I didn't hear the door open, though. It closed quickly, so I thought that someone had the wrong room (I never kept my door locked). That person must have been wearing some heavy perfume, because now the room smelled heavily of almonds. The smell made me feel more relaxed, like there were no cares in the world. My tense muscles relaxed and I felt even more tired._

_Suddenly, the door opened again. I wanted to turn my head, but it was just so _hard_. Soon a bunch of the lab boys were standing around me and I knew this couldn't be good. They started to pick me up and I wanted to fight back but I couldn't move anything. They snuck out my fire escape and shoved me into the car. The only thing I could do was glare at the ones I could see. When we were in the car, one of them turned me towards him._

"_Congratulations," he said, "You have been chosen by Aperture's Selection Committee to be put into an AI unit. This is a huge honor for anyone selected, and we humbly accept your agreement."_

'_What agreement', I wanted to say._

"_As protocol, all of your family members, of which you have none, will be alerted immediately of your choice. Once again, congratulations and we hope that you will prove as successful as the Committee thinks you are."_

_The car pulled into Aperture's parking lot and the lab boys carried me inside. They set me in a small room then left. As soon as the door shut I felt a sting of pain and then everything went black._

* * *

"They _forced _me to become an AI!" I yelled accusingly to no one in particular.

"Yes," Caroline said, "They did the same to me. I remember when you were plugged into me and Her I was a little shocked that you were an AI too, I had always thought you weren't the type of person. Then again, I thought I wasn't also. Life is a tricky thing to understand."

"This isn't Life, this is eternity! That makes it even harder to understand since it doesn't have a bloody ending! No peace, no paradise, no empty void, just an infinite amount of time watching people you care about die!"

_**Since when did I care about anyone? Caring leads to mistakes. The only way to be a success in the world is to not have pity and to forget emotions. Destroy anything that makes you care or it'll end up destroying you!**_

The thought made me jump, like all of them did. I was starting to believe that maybe the thoughts were right and that made me shiver.

"Maybe," I said, "Maybe we should get back to testing."

"Good idea." Caroline replied

A half an hour later and we were getting nowhere

"You've got one hour, solve it!" I yelled at the boxes even though I knew they couldn't hear me. The itch was almost unbearable and those thoughts were almost controlling every move. I turned away from the monitor so I wouldn't have to face my failure and suddenly the itch vanished. I looke backe at the screen and suddenly Her voice reached me.

"Hello, moron," She said.

They stood at the center of the room, my mute friend-

_**Enemy**_

-My mute enemy holding Her on that stupid little portal gun.

_**Perhaps they might make better test subjects. Also, She might be able to shut off all those announcements telling me about some Reactor Core Meltdown.**_

Then I heard Caroline's voice in the back of my mind.

"Oh my god, It's Chell!"

* * *

_It was Bring Your Daughter to Work Day, and Caroline knew what that meant._

_She still remembered the day Mr. Johnson proposed to her. It wasn't very romantic, but it was the most beautiful proposal she had ever seen. They kept it a secret, of course. Who knows what would've happened if any of the lab boys found out. Mr. Johnson had, of course, told Wheatley. He seemed to have liked that clumsy moron who had brought about Mr. Johnson's death._

_She also remembered the day they had to give their child to a fellow employee in order to keep her safe. The only choice Caroline had was the name: Chell. It was her favorite name and it still brought her a warm feeling. She knew that as soon as Chell came in She would wreak all havoc, but what could she do? GLaDOS had made sure that she had absolutely no power. All Caroline could do was place a thought in Her mind._

'_Make Chell a test subject'_

_Caroline knew Chell would be wise and cunning, the only person able to survive the tests. Also, with Chell testing she at least had some hope of Chell's survival._

_It was her only option._

* * *

_So that's what happened that day, _I thought after Caroline had released me from the memory. At least now I knew her name was Chell.

"Oh it is great seeing you two again," I said, "Seriously. It turns out I'm a little short on test subjects now, so this works perfect. Off you go." I watched them walk through the exit and get into the elevator.

_**So, She wants to get into MY body, does She? We'll just see about that.**_

I couldn't help but give a good old malicious laugh at the thought. I was right, there was no way I would voluntarily leave my body anytime soon. I'll just have to do this the hard way.

_**Or I could just kill them.**_

True, I could kill them.

A/N

Chapter 3 soon, I promise! Do you like it so far? Feel free to comment!


	3. Memories

A/N

Here's Chapter 3! Thank you for your reviews and I'm really happy that you all enjoy it so far. It gets even better I promise! :)

* * *

Why wasn't it _working_? No matter what I tried, the itch would not go away! It must be Chell's fault, she's just not doing right!

_**Well, I should try Her way then. If Chell doesn't respond to kindness and support, then I'll just have to use insults. It is low, but it'll have to do. Unless there any other test subjects lying around, which there aren't.**_

So when Chell walked into the next chamber I started the insults.

"Fatty. Fatty fatty no-parents." I said to Chell

"And what's wrong with being adopted." She asked

"Well-uh lack of parents- and also, nothing."

_**Don't let Her stop me from doing this.**_

"Also, look at her you moron, she's not fat" She retorted

_**Oh that does it, She will have to learn not to call me a moron.**_

"I AM NOT A MORON," I yelled, "Just do the test, just do the test."

_**I'll just have to show Her who the real moron is, and I know just the thing.**_

So I opened the vast expanses of human literature and read every single book. It wasn't very hard, really. In my new body it only took a couple of seconds before I was done, but I wanted to have a _show_. When They got out of the elevator I started a piece of classical music and made the sound of pages being turned.

"Oh, don't mind that," I said non-challantly, "That's just the sound of books, pages being turned. I was just reading, so clearly not a moron. Anyways, just finished the last one, the hardest one. Machiavelli. Don't know what all the fuss was about, understood it perfectly."

That would show them.

"Wow, that's the most impressive speech I've heard in a while" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said

"You know, I'm starting to worry about you Wheatley. You're- _changing_. I d barely even recognize you anymore."

"Well, maybe that's a good thing."

"It isn't. You're doing and saying things you wouldn't normally do."

_**She's trying to stop me. She doesn't understand.**_

"Yea, and what do you mean by that?" I asked

"I mean," Caroline replied, "That I think this _machine _is getting to your head."

"I am just fine, thank you for your concern. If anyone isn't in their right mind, it's you. Now watch what you say or else I'll have to-"

And I was sucked into another memory

* * *

"_Hello? Are you- are you going to open the door?" I said to the door of the relaxation center room. As is anyone in there was alive. Even if they were, they probably would die soon. The other five people had died before they even reached the portal gun. I sighed at the fact that I was probably never leaving this place._

_Suddenly, the door opened. In the doorway stood a human._

"_Oh god you look terr-good, looking good"_

_She actually did look good- especially for having been asleep for who knows how long. She had black hair tied into a tight ponytail and was wearing one of those hideous orange jump suits, although it looked better since she had the sleeves tied around her waist. And her eyes-oh those eyes. They were slate gray but seemed to show all her emotions in them. Right now they showed curiosity mixed with surprise and a tiny bit of amusement._

_All of a sudden I felt a sort of tingling sensation, and it made me very happy._

* * *

_**MONSTER! BEAST EVIL KILL HER KILL HER!**_

* * *

_That look on her face when she saw I was alive was still in my mind. It brought that tingly feeling again and made me even more anxious to be reunited with my partner. At least I had a plan._

_Part one: rescue her._

_Part two: destroy Her turrets_

_Part three: shut off the neurotoxin_

_Part four: get to Her chamber_

_Part five: escape_

_The thought of how happy she would be when she knew the plan made me ecstatic._

* * *

_**NOT TRUE LIES ALL LIES SHE HATES ME I HATE HER!**_

"_Wow, check me out partner! I'm in charge of the whole facility now!" I said. She smiled up at me and I felt so happy that I could do anything. It felt so good to be in power and so nice that she and I would escape together._

_After all, I was just SO powerful._

_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

* * *

"ENOUGH!" I yelled

"You see," Caroline said, "She's your friend"

_**NO**_

"You're-You're lying!"

"No, Wheatley, I'm not. You're lying to yourself. Can't you just realize that?"

_**She's trying to stop me**_

"Stop it!"

"No, not until you realize what's happening."

"_**SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, ALRIGHT? I HATE YOU!"**_

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Ca-Caroline?"

She didn't answer.

* * *

A/N

There you are! As you see, I'm setting up a little Chelley. I hope you guys enjoy my Caroline! Feel free to leave a review. Chapter 4 soon!


	4. The Surprise

A/N

Getting close to finishing! Here is chapter 4. I love that I'm getting people from across the world who are reading this, it's amazing! I already have the idea for my sequel to this and a name. I'm thinking of giving you guys a preview at the end of this story. Let me know what you think!

* * *

The dark thoughts were getting out of control, the facility was falling apart, and I was in deep trouble with Caroline. She hadn't talked to me since my outburst.

_**Who needs her, anyways?**_

True, who needed Caroline? She just gets in my way. Anyways, I had other issues to deal with. For example; the elevator was broken. I'll just use the beam thingamajig and give Chell a little tour on the way.

_**It would be a shame if something very large hurtled towards Chell and killed her wouldn't it?**_

There was something huge hurtling towards Chell.

"Run! Oh god, that's not supposed to be there!" I yelled, "Is everything alright?"

"_**Here, I'll just turn the beam off." **_

The beam shut off and I watched Chell plummet once again into the abyss.

_Why did I do that? _I thought the first normal thought I'd had in a while. In my panic, I started to search the entire facility for them or any other survivors. It was then that I found a little room with two robots in it; one tall and slim, the other short and fat.

"The cooperative testing initiative," Caroline chimed in, "Two robots designed to work together to solve tests."

"So, basically, they're designed for testing?" I asked Caroline, relieved to hear her voice again.

"Yes."

_**Just what I needed. Now I won't need Chell anymore.**_

I set up a new test chamber for the robots and was going to grab them when Chell walked in.

_**She's alive? Impossible!**_

"Oh good," I said to Chell, feeling relief and a tiny bit of that tingly feeling. I was trying my hardest to push those dark thoughts away since they had almost killed her, "You're still alive!"

"_**This reminds me, I have got a big surprise for you two. Seriously, you're going to love it."**_

_Wait, what surprise? Hang on a second, I'm not seriously going to-_

_**Yes, I am. Let the games begin.**_

From that point on I wasn't myself at all. Even the tiny bit of me that wasn't power-mad was locked up and the true Wheatley, that moronic terrible-idea making goofball of a core, died. The new Wheatley was evil and murderous and so much like _Her _that it makes me shiver.

* * *

_GlaDOS's arm gave a little slack. I thought she was going to let me fall and shatter into a hundred pieces, then her arm grabbed me tighter than ever before and I felt an extreme amount of pain and then-_

_Dark. It was so dark, and so cold. I didn't know what was going on, all I knew was, I had no body._

_Somewhere deep in the recesses of Aperture, a little machine called 'Personality Core Repair Module' started up._

_I didn't know it at the time, but my life was about to be saved by a man I now know as Doug Rattman._

_Suddenly, the darkness went away and I was on my management rail in the walls of Aperture. It felt as though I had just been eaten by a shark then regurgitated, but at least I was alive. I felt my body tick to the side a little and some sparks came out._

_That can't be a good sign._

* * *

"_**Oh man, I can't wait for your big surprise. I'd say you're going to love it- to death. Love it until it kills you, until you're dead."**_

_**I smiled. Finally I had locked away that human part of me that was always slowing me down. It had definitely put up a struggle, but now I could focus on killing Chell and putting those robots to work. Everything was going to be just fine.**_

"_Warning: Reactor Core meltdown imminent"_

_**Except for that, still didn't know how to fix that. Oh well, who needed a reactor core anyways? Next chamber was going to be a lot more fun than solving the whole meltdown issue.**_

_**Part 6: the part where I kill Chell**_

* * *

A/N

Suspense! Just kidding, we all know what happens next, at least from Chell's view. I know what I think happens from evil Wheatley's view, and it's pretty epic if I do say so myself. Chapter 5 soon! Leave reviews if you want :)


	5. The part where he kills you

A/N

Chapter 5. It's so HARD to make evil Wheatley because I keep tearing up! Why is Wheatley so beautiful? This scene makes me cry :'(

BTW: I don't own portal 2, the lines from the game or the characters.

* * *

"_**Hello, this is the part where I kill you"**_

_**My plan was absolutely brilliant. I had revenge at my fingertips and man alive was it sweet. Oh just thinking of the satisfaction when-**_

_**-Hang on a second…**_

_**Chell ESCAPED! NONONO! Wait let's try this:**_

_**MASHY SPIKE PLATE! HA GOT HER Ah, nope.**_

"_**Fine, let the games begin."**_

_**Okay, new plan, new plan. Ah, here we go.**_

"_**Ha! Death trap"**_

_**No way would Chell survive a room filled with turrets. I was proven wrong again when she came out.**_

"_**Aw, those were the crap turrets, weren't they?"**_

_**I didn't like the crap turrets, they reminded me too much of-**_

_CHELL! OH GOD OH GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT! Oh, thank god! Please forgive me I l-_

"_**Anyways, new turrets, not defective. Ace of fours, the best hand. Unbeatable, I would imagine."**_

"Stop it, what are you DOING Wheatley?" Caroline asked.

"_**Don't interfere."**_

_**And with that I locked Caroline away. Chell stepped into yet another trap.**_

"_**HAH. You're at my mercy, and I don't have any. You're at my nothing. SPINY BLADE WALL! "**_

_**Chell escaped yet again. This was going to get tiresome…**_

* * *

It felt weird being locked away in my own mind. I had no clue what was going on, I just knew that Chell was probably dead. It was hopeless; I was going to be trapped here forever. It felt terrible.

_I just wished that I could see Chell again_

But it too late, I had been a moron to think I could run this place and we had all paid the price. Now I was left to suffer with my mistake for eternity.

Funny, life _was_ a hard thing to understand. I just wanted that tingly feeling to come back, but it never would. Every day until the sun died I would sit and wish and hope for things that could never come true. You can't hold on to what's passed, but I would sure try.

Chell, that brave, clever girl. If I had known what would happen after I had met her, I may not have ever knocked on that door. Then again, I probably would've done it for a chance of love- that was it!

Love, I love Chell! But Chell was dead-or at least would be very soon, unless she chose to kill me. I probably deserve it.

If I could cry, I would've.

* * *

"_**I'll take that as a no then. Fine, may the best man win. Sphere, may the best sphere win, swap that in."**_

_**Chell continued to walk to her doom. It was her choice, and either way it got rid of her.**_

* * *

A/N

So close everyone! You know what comes next! Oh god, I'm crying again…


	6. A fitting end

A/N

AGH LAST CHAPTER! This one's longer because I'm too excited to split it up. I am going to post another chapter with a preview of my next story after this. I'm thinking it will be one short scene with each character involved, so about 6 scenes. It doesn't spoil too much.

* * *

"_**Welcome, TO MY LAIR!"**_

_**Ah, here it comes. Now that I actually had a plan there was no way this could fail.**_

_**Part one: No portal surfaces**_

_**Part two: Start the neurotoxin immediately**_

_**Part three: Bomb-proof shields for me**_

_**Part four: Bombs for throwing at Chell**_

_**Oh ho, man alive. This was just perfect. Finally I could have my revenge on that horrid, backstabbing lunatic of a woman. I aimed my bombs at Chell, and she ducked behind a tube. Sorry, luv, that won't do you any good.**_

_**Suddenly the pipe burst and that awful conversion gel came out. **_

"_**NOOOOOO!"**_

_**Wait, can't let her know she's doing something good for her…**_

"_**That was an impression of you. You just fell into my trap, my brilliant trap. I WANTED you to trick me-not trick me, seemingly trick me, in order to give you confidence; because confidence leads to mistakes."**_

_**Okay, now turn it around.**_

"_**Ah, but I- I have actually made my first mistake by telling you my plan. It's my old Achilles heel again. And, armed with that information, I doubt you'll even use the conversion gel."**_

_**Now finish it up.**_

"_**Ah, fate. Oh, cruel mistress."**_

_**Brilliant! Now I'll just fire some more bombs at Chell and-**_

* * *

"Space, space, wanna go to space!" A voice said.

"Huh?" I asked, "Who-who's there?"

"Telescope, gotta buy a telescope. Wanna see me, buy a telescope. Gonna be in space."

"Oh, you're one of those corrupted cores, aren't you?"

"Space."

Chell really was brilliant. She was going to make me so corrupted that there would be a core transfer. Maybe when I got out of here I could explain it. I thought of the best case scenario.

_I would pop out of this body and actually be in control again._

"_Ah, man, it is good to be back! Chell, you have NO idea what happened in there. It- it scared me, to be honest. Still 100% my fault, though. Should've seen it coming, done more to prevent it. The major thing is- I'm sorry. I was a moron, and I goofed up big time, and I am really, truly sorry" I would say._

_Chell would pick me up and hug me, trying to tell me that she forgave me. That tingly feeling would come back._

"_Oh, and one more thing: I- I think I love you, Chell."_

Oh, if only it could happen like that. It wouldn't, of course. Chell would just stand by and watch as I was killed by GLaDOS. The hatred and bitter anger she must feel for me…

Whatever happens, I know I deserve it.

"Space. Gonna go to space" Space core said.

"Good luck with that, mate. Maybe someday you're wish will come true. I know mine won't."

But I'll sure as hell try

* * *

"_**Wha- what have you put on me?"**_

_**I could feel the core in me. Its rants about space annoyed me and I was very angry at Chell for putting a core on me.**_

_**She was just too clever.**_

"_**You know, I thought you had brain damage. Yeah, brain damaged like a fox!"**_

_**I didn't get it, all the other people died.**_

_**That gave me an idea…**_

"_**You weren't the first! No, sixth! The other five- they all died! Trying to get to get to that portal gun you're clutching in your meaty little fingers."**_

_**There, that should distract her. Okay, more bombs. **_

_**Wait, what was that in front of-**_

* * *

"Whoa, this guy's gonna be a whole lot of trouble!" another core said.

"Wait, are you talking about the giant guy with a blue eye?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. Why, are you fighting him too?"

"In a way. I'm the part of him that's good, and I'm trapped here."

"Man, that is trouble. By the way, name's Rick. I'm an adventure sphere."

"I'm Wheatley, the Intelligence Dampening Sphere."

"Good to meet you. Hey, is that lady down there a friend of yours? Because she sure is a pretty little thing."

"Well, she _was_ my friend. Pretty sure she hates me now."

"Well, you are trying to kill her."

I kind of liked Rick. He reminded me a little of Cave Johnson. Maybe he could also think like him. I had a plan that might just work.

"Hey, Rick."

"What's the situation?"

"I think you can help me."

* * *

_**Oh, not again. Once was enough, but hitting me with the bombs twice? How could she be so cruel! She just let me get killed by Her.**_

_**Also-**_

"_**And another thing; you never caught me. I could've died, but you didn't catch me, didn't even try. Oh, I'm beginning to see it now! First, act like you've got brain damage, then tell me you're sworn enemies with your best friend over there, squeeze me for information on where to find a portal gun. Finally, when you don't need little Wheatley any more, he has a little accident. 'Falls' off his management rail, doesn't he?"**_

_**It was cruel, just like-**_

"_**Oh, that reminds me. Football, people kicking around a ball for fun. Cruel; humans love it. Metaphor- should've seen it coming."**_

_**Chell was heartless- a foul beast that needed to be slain. I would be the Hercules, I would slay the creature.**_

_**I would-**_

* * *

"Before car brakes were invented, people had to drive around in circles while their friends ran chores." The new core said.

The final core.

"Hello there!" I said.

"Fact: Space does not exist."

"SPACE DOES EXIST," Space core yelled, "Space is as real as-as…uh…space!"

"Whoa, hang on there fella," Rick intervened, "Don't want to start a fight."

Man, if this is what I'm like, it makes no sense that Chell would even like me in the first place.

"Hey, fact core," I said, "What is love?"

"Love is an emotion invented by Dinosaurs so that they could reproduce. Before love, dinosaurs would have to inject sperm into females by force."

"Ummmm, okay."

* * *

"_Core Corruption at 100%. Core transfer required." _The announcer said

* * *

Here we go, core transfer. The other cores gave me a small window in which I could agree to start the procedure. It would work, it had to.

* * *

"_Substitute Core, are you ready to start the procedure?"_

"Yes!" GLaDOS said.

* * *

I couldn't actually say 'yes', I wasn't powerful enough. I could, however, provide a vague answer.

* * *

"_Corrupted Core, are you ready to start?"_

"What d'you think?" I said back. It wasn't great, but it had to do.

"_Interpreting vague answer as yes"_

It worked! I did it I-

"_**NONONONO. Didn't pick up on my sarcasm!"**_

_**That human was back. At least now he got to see part 5. Ah I'm going to love th-**_

_Oh no,_ I thought, _Chell!_

She was going to hit the stalemate button! From up here I could see the bombs behind it. I had to stop her, I had to warn her.

"Do not press that button! Stop! I forbid you to press it."

I couldn't believe what I was saying, but it was all I could do. Once again I was sucked into my little file.

_Please listen to me, Chell._

* * *

"_**Part Five: booby-trap the stalemate button!"**_

_**I smirked as the bombs exploded sending Chell flying across the room. Finally done.**_

* * *

"Chell! CHELL! Oh god, Chell!"

Dead. Chell was dead and _I _had killed her! It was impossible!

Chell can't die, she's too strong.

"Chell…please, wake up…please. I need you Chell, I need you to be alive. Please, you have to live!"

_Too late_

"Please…"

_No answer_

I don't deserve to live anymore. Let GLaDOS kill me in the worst way possible, I didn't care. I was already dead.

"Tough luck mate. We can't win them all." Rick said

"Fact: Death is permanent." Fact core added

"Space" Space core chimed.

I knew that was their way of comforting me, but it didn't help.

* * *

"_**Take one last look at your precious human moon, because it cannot help you now!"**_

_**Chell was alive; I had no idea how, but she was alive, and now we were all going to die. **_

_**Chell lifted her portal to the moon and fired. I was sucked into space and Chell flew by, grabbing onto my handles.**_

"_**SPACE! We're in space! Let go, I can pull myself in!"**_

"Space? SPACE!"

* * *

Space Core was gone. It felt like he had been disconnected.

Disconnection was never a good thing.

* * *

"_**I can still fix this!"**_

"I already fixed it, and you are not coming back!"

Caroline was temporarily in control, and she took advantage of that.

First, she fixed the facility. Then, she saved Chell. Next, Caroline set up a little turret opera. Finally, she made sure that Chell would escape and that the _moron _wouldn't come back.

Wheatley no longer existed, and she doubted he ever would.

All of a sudden, his face changed. The look he had would haunt her forever.

* * *

In that moment I was back to normal, and in space. I saw Chell trying to hold onto me and I realized that she still liked me.

For one moment I felt that tingly sensation again.

I wanted to tell her everything- what a moron I'd been, how much she meant to me, that I loved her.

All I could think up was

"Grab me grab me!'

Then I was in space.

-THE END-

* * *

A/N

I'm bawling right now! Don't worry, there is a sequel. I even have a name for it! It's another first person, so get exited! It's been a journey, but I'll be back soon.


	7. Preview

A/N

Next story is:

That Tingly Feeling You Get in Your Chest Sometimes

It's a Chelley! Here's a sneak peek:

* * *

I was alone.

"Space."

Except for him. Even when space had been helping me like the other cores he annoyed me more than the others. If only Rick or fact was here, I could have a real conversation. The only thing space ever said was-

"SPACE!"

"Yea, mate, still in Space. We've been in Space for months, it's not going anywhere."

"I'm in Space"

I sighed. At least space distracted me from Chell.

Chell- Oh I missed her so much. Her face, her hair, her silence, her personality. Her eyes, her beautiful, gray eyes. I could see them in every star in the sky, so I had to keep my eye closed a lot. It hurt to think of Chell, but I couldn't get her out of my mind.

How could I have been such a moron? I had never guessed what would've happened, but I still could've let Chell escape. Then at least she wouldn't have known.

Now I needed Chell, and she despised me.


End file.
